King Amaru's Aqueduct
|Area = Cortica River Midstream|GR = B-2|surfaceable = No|topdepth = 15 ft (4 m 57 cm)|maxdepth = 30 ft (9 m 14 cm)|cutscenea = The doors to the Aqueduct open.|cutsceneb = An angry spectacled caiman swims towards the player through the Aqueduct.}}King Amaru's Aqueduct is a structure found in the Cortica River's Upstream area, notable for its intricate carvings and the frog statues that flank its entrance. In-Game Description "Only those who have solved the riddle of the sacred frogs may use this path to the temple. The walls are covered with exquisite carvings." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The aqueduct is primarily home to black arowanas.However, under zoom-mode patches there are guppies and altum angelfish. For a brief part of the storyline there is also a caiman here, albeit an exceptionally angry one. Location and Geography King Amaru's Aqueduct can be entered via Spirit Falls - however, before the player can enter, they have to solve a riddle involving the two frog statues that flank the entrance, one on each side. Once they've done so, a door that previously blocked the way will open, leaving the Aqueduct free to explore. The Aqueduct serves as a passageway between Spirit Falls and the Twilight Temple, with a channel running along the floor that leads to the Sacrificial Well. The Lacerta Coin can be found on the floor of the Aqueduct. Real-life Inspirations Lining the walls of the Aqueduct are identical statues of a figure holding what appears to be a dish. This may be a generic creation and not specifically based upon any South American relic; however, the other carvings that adorn the walls - three of them in particular, repeating - appear to have drawn great inspiration from real-life ancient South American artifacts and culture. Notes * Due to the fact that the surrounding geography doesn't support this particular aqueduct being used to transport water, as is the usual purpose of an aqueduct, it is unknown what purpose this structure actually served when it was above water. ** Because the channel running through the Aqueduct leads to a structure called the Sacrificial Well, it seems reasonable to hypothesize that it was involved in ancient (and perhaps malevolent) rituals of some kind. Gallery King Amaru's Aqueduct (Entrance 1).png|The entrance into the Aqueduct as seen from Spirit Falls. King Amaru's Aqueduct (Entrance 2).png King Amaru's Aqueduct (Entrance 3).png|The entrance into the Aqueduct as seen from the Twilight Temple. King Amaru's Aqueduct (from inside, Spirit Falls).png|A view into the Spirit Falls basin from inside the Aqueduct. King Amaru's Aqueduct (from inside, Twilight Temple).png|A view into Twilight Temple from inside the Aqueduct. King Amaru's Aqueduct (Interior 1).png|The interior of the Aqueduct as seen when entered from the Twilight Temple. King Amaru's Aqueduct (Interior 2).png|The interior of the Aqueduct as seen when entered from Spirit Falls. King Amaru's Aqueduct (Interior 3).png|A view of the pattern of statues and carvings that line the walls. Aqueduct Frog Statue (Left).png|The frog statue to the left of the entrance into the Aqueduct from Spirit Falls. Aqueduct Frog Statue (Right).png|The frog statue to the right of the entrance into the Aqueduct from Spirit Falls. King Amaru's Aqueduct Carving 1.png|A closer look at one of the carvings on the walls of the Aqueduct. Category:Cortica River Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Landmarks Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World